Problems
by TheBlackWidow-LoveBites
Summary: Set in New Moon, Please enjoy!


(Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the information used about the Volturi, It all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!)

(Set A week after Alice, Edward and Bella return from Italy)

* * *

The Cullen Couples, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Edward and Bella, were all relaxing in the Cullen's spacious living room, Just enjoying each-other's company and loving the fact that their family was whole again.

Alice sat in Jasper's arms, she had been back a week and Jasper hadn't let her out of his sight. Jasper leaned his head against her hair and breathed in her Scent,

"Jazz, I'm here, I'm not going to disappear any time soon" Alice giggled, Jasper tightened his hold on his wife,

"I'm not taking any chances" he smiled, kissing her hair. Alice smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Alice, May I speak with you?" Edward asked, Alice nodded Kissed Jasper's cheek and danced outside to Edward.

Esme, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Jasper had their eyes fixed on the two vampires standing on the Cullen Balcony. Alice and Edward needed to talk about what happened in Volterra and What Aro wants with them. They spoke louder than normal, so Bella could hear.

"Okay, so you are telling me, that Aro will stop at Nothing to have You, Bella and I at his side in Black Robes?" Alice asked her Brother.

"Exactly. You are the only Psychic Vampire in Existence. Aro would never let you be destroyed because there isn't another vampire with your power; I believe he wants you more than me" Edward said, Jasper stiffened inside, as Edward spoke.

"But he wants Bella when she is changed... I didn't even know that a vampire, let alone a human, couldn't be hurt by Jane's power, I mean, that Power is Deadly!" Alice sighed. Edward Nodded in agreement.

"Aro should know that we would never choose to join him. We have our Mates here, and our parents and siblings" Edward said.

"He knows we wouldn't join willingly, but that doesn't mean he hasn't got another way of making us join" Alice told him.

"Enlighten me" Edward asked, The Cullens and Bella all stiffened, Carlisle, who already knew of this, reassured them and told them to listen, Carlisle told Bella parts of the discussion that she couldn't quite hear.

"Do you remember Chelsea?" Alice asked him, Edward nodded, "Okay, she has the power to the supernatural gift of being able to weaken and strengthen the emotional ties of relationships. She could come to Forks, if and When Aro tries to convince us to join, and she can break our bonds with our family and tie us to Aro."

"Are there any Vampires in the Volturi who are Tied to the Volturi because of Chelsea?" Edward asked,

"Yes, Marcus, Heidi and Demetri. Marcus didn't want to stay after the death of his mate, Didyme, Heidi was a Part of Victoria's original Coven, while Demetri was part of Amun's. Oh and Aro uses Corin, a Vampire who has a similar gift to Jasper, to keep Chelsea from Leaving the coven." Alice explained,

"How do you know all of this?" Edward asked, shocked at Alice's Knowledge,

"Carlisle told me." Alice answered. Edward Chuckled.

"So if you watch for an Official command… who are our biggest threats in the Volturi?" Edward asked,

"Aro, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and Chelsea, I think" Alice answered. Edward Nodded, thoughtfully. Edward read Alice's thoughts and looked at his sister,

"Alice, the Volturi won't come by surprise, they'll have to decide when, and what Members to take with them, so you'll see it" Edward smiled.

"But they can, They still could just turn up!" Alice exploded. Jasper walked outside and took Alice in his arms,

"Shhh… Hey, I won't let them take you, you're safe here. I'll protect you" Jasper whispered, the moment so sweet that Edward felt the need to look away. Alice nodded and leaned into Jasper's arms.

"I'll never leave you again" she whispered,

"Good, because I'm not letting you." Jasper replied. Alice smiled and rolled her eyes.

Edward and Alice's eyes met, both of them agreeing, that they would do anything to protect their loved ones from the Vampires that wanted them for their powers,

The Volturi.


End file.
